Nick Wilde's Stardust Crusaders
by PrimeTF
Summary: What if the final battle at the museum went differently? What if they all had Stands?
1. Chapter 1

In the museum, a battle was ensuing, and it was one that nobody would suspect. The final battle of Nicholas Piberius Wilde versus Dawn Bellwether.

"And now, without pause, my final attack! The last and final time I will stop time!" Bellwether's voice echoed through the exhibit. Nick came crashing down on the fake grass with a loud thud. "Within my nine seconds of stopped time, I shall end this! Guns 'n' Roses!"

The chemical sprayed out from her stand, covering the entire exhibit and causing everything to freeze. Bellwether stared at Nick's unmoving body and smirked.

"One second has passed." Nick gasped in shock. "Two seconds have passed. Three seconds have passed." For some reason, Bellwether disappeared while the exhibit was frozen in gas.

"Four seconds have passed." However, Nick has abandoned thought. No matter what Bellwether has planned, or what attack she might unleashed in the two seconds that Nick can resist the chemical urges, all he needs to do is use his Stand, Muzzle, to drive its fists into her in those two seconds!

"Five seconds have passed." Nick sat there in thought. "The one thing that I know, Bellwether, is that the next time I see your face, I'm probably going to bust a vein!

"Six seconds have passed." He patiently waited. "Bring... it on... Bellwether!"

"Seven seconds have passed." A shadow formed around where Nick was frozen, giving him a shocked expression. "Road roller!" His body felt crushed under the heavy machinery, causing him to grunt. He found his chance to attack.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!" Muzzle had begun striking the front wheel, bending the tensile metal. Dawn pressured him. "It's too late! You can't escape! Useless useless useless useless useless useless useless!"

Both forces continued striking the vehicle, causing it to start caving in from the sheer opposing forces of their stands. "Eight seconds have passed!" She brought a fist up, ready to pummel. "I'll smash you flat!" Nick pounded one last time with his Stand, before being crushed underneath the wheel.

"Nine seconds have passed." She stood there in victory, ready to gloat. "I did it. It's over. Muzzle has finally been defeated by my Guns 'n' Roses..." She glanced around the scenery. "Immortality. Eternal life... hehehehehe... Stand Power!" Standing over the corpse of her nemesis, she laughed maniacally. "This proves that no creature can surpass me! Puny mammals, I shall rule you all! Bow before my knowledge and might!" The glare of the museum lights flickered around her. "Ten seconds have passed! Hehehehe... Now my ability to freeze with my chemicals has reached ten seconds! Now then... I guess I should find Nick's lifeless body and destroy it, if there's any remains left to take!"

Bellwether started to move, but found that she was being held back by something. "W-What? My body's movements a-are slowing down... N-No, it's not that I'm slowing down... I...can't...move... I-Impossible!" She never noticed the ghostly restraints wrapping around her body. "M-My b-body won't move at all!"

"Bellwether!" Her expression filled with dread upon hearing the voice. "It's been eleven seconds. I guess that's your limit now." Bellwether felt true fear in that moment "W-What!?" Nick intently stared at her restrained body. "I swapped your chemicals with blueberries... at the nine second mark. That let me escape." Her body was trembling upon realization. "Good grief." Nick managed to spit out. "Now, it won't take even a second to finish you off!" Dawn grinded her teeth in rage. "N-Nicholas!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I-Impossible... You changed my pellets? Right at the end of my nine seconds of chemical poison..." Dawn cursed in her mind.

Nick simply walked up to her from behind. "How does it feel, Dawn?" She let out an audible groan. "Having someone approach from behind while you can't move a muscle, if I had to describe it, is like when a guy who can hold his breath underwater for a minute finally comes up for air at the very last second..." He tightly gripped her shoulder before finishing his statement. "When suddenly, he feels someone grab him, and he's dragged back down into the water. Doesn't that sound right?"

Dawn growled more audibly. "But for you, I feel no pity at all." Muzzle materialized and kicked Dawn in the shins, instantly shattering them. She choked from the pain, just as Muzzle released his grip on her, where she fell face first into the fake grass of the exhibit. She writhed there, panting, when Nick's foot came down torwards her. "I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you. I haven't even an ounce of pity for you. However, just finishing you off by beating you to death now... would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

Her legs started spraying more blood as they twitched. "How many seconds will it take for you legs to recover with your chemicals? Three seconds? Four seconds? The moment you've healed, I'll just throw Muzzle's fists at you, so bring it on!" Dawn visibily tensed as he said that. Nick walked towards her position in a threatening manner. "If I were a gunslinger in a Western, I'd say... 'Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West.' Something along those lines..." She could not hide the absolute hatred she had for this tod, who was now towering over her with a glare that could kill. "H-He's... mocking me!"

She formulated a plan, a last minute gamble. "But... Nick Wilde, you may have come this far, but you're still only a shifty fox..." Her chuckling echoed through the museum. "You think like a fool, who has so little time to live, about things leaving a bad taste in your mouth, or living your life with no regrets... that kind of reasoning is about as compelling as a pile of rat shit in a filthy bathroom, and it will be your demise!" She slowly pushed herself up to stand. "Hehehe... I, Bellwether, have no such thoughts. Within my mind is but one simple thought, just one! I only care to be victorious and rule! That is the only thing. That is all I need to feel satisfaction..."

Now on her hind legs, she glared at Nick. "And I'll dart every single predator with this serum... to keep it that way!" Her knee flexed, spraying blood on Nick's face, blinding him. "How do you like that, being blinded by blood!? I've won, time to die!" Nick instinctively summoned Muzzle to counter Guns' shin as it was coming to impact. Bellwether thought she had won when Nick's fist started cracking with blood, but it was her own Stand that took the most damage, the shin completely shattering as Nick forced his fist into it, causing her stand to disintegrate.

"What!? T-that's impossible! I am the m-mayor..! I AM BELLWETHER!" And just like that, her body exploded in a pool of blood, destroying most of her torso, head, and left arm, the wounds spraying a blue smoke.

_"And I'll dart every single predator with this serum... to keep it that way!"_ Nick held the pen in his right paw, showing the recording. "Now if I show this to the ZPD, you'll be exposed. There's only one reason why you lost, Dawn. You left yourself wide open..." Nick adjusted his tie while glaring at her corpse.

"It's called a hustle... sweetheart..."


	3. Chapter 3

On the trip to the hospital was the ambulance carrying Dawn's corpse and Judy Hopps' lifeless body. She had been assassinated by Doug, a giant wound in her chest, which caused her to bleed out.

Chief Bogo's voice came on the speaker. "By the way, I've got a question for you, car 2... Why did you put Bellwether and Judy Hopps' bodies in the same car?" Nick just glanced at the body. "Because it's not over yet... Bellwether and his goons borrowed something, and I need to get it back." One of the doctors spoke out. "I have no idea what you're talking about." A moment passes, Nick somewhat in his thoughts.

"Is it possible to transfuse blood from one corpse to another?"

This shocked both doctors. "A-Are you suggesting we put Dawn's blood into Mrs. Hopps' wither corpse?" The other doctor spoke up. "Are you trying to bring Mrs. Hopps back to life?" Nick glared at both of the doctors. "She was just assassinated minutes ago. Dawn's upper body has been annihilated, but I want her to return what she's still got. Don't you think we can still make it in time?"

The driver of the ambulance spoke in the radio. "So he says. Did you hear that? Over." Bogo replied "R-Roger..."

The doctors bombarded Nick with their concerns. "I-It's impossible! She doesn't have a pulse..." "That means her heart has stopped, so it's impossible to make blood circulate throughout her body!" Nick simply grunted. "Impossible? We did a lot of impossible things on this jouney. I'm tired of hearing that things are 'impossible' or 'useless.' Those words mean nothing to me." He seemed to be barely shedding a tear out of each of his eyes as he spoke. "You said we have to get her heart moving, right? Good timing. Thanks to Dawn's chemicals, I've had practice with stopping and starting hearts."

Nick summons Muzzle, which phases through her chest and manually pumps her heart. The heart monitor started beeping, shocking the doctors. "I hear a pulse!" "His heart's moving!" The doctors were frantic. "Hurry! Extract the blood from Dawn's body and perform the transfusion!" The second doctor nodded. "This just might work" One of the doctors started fetching the IV tubes and filling it with Dawn's blood, while the other does research on Judy's physical bio on a nearby network terminal. The doctor starts to inject the blood into her body. Once the blood was sufficient, Muzzle released his grip on her heart, which started pumping on its own.

The medics were surprised at how well it worked. "L-Look! Her shriveled skin is already regaining color! Her flesh is softening and stretching!" The brainwave monitor starts beeping to life. "Brainwaves! We're detecting brainwaves!" "I can't believe it! Her heartbeat is regular!" Judy groaned softly and started to wake up. "Her eyes! She opened her eyes!" "We did it! She's come back to life!" Nick felt proud, but then frowned when he noticed something off. Judy's breathing suddenly became ragged, in a possessed like state. "Carrots?"

She merely looked at Dawn's corpse, smirking an evil smirk. In a split second, she pulled off all the IV tubes connected to her body as she slowly rose up, some of the pulse monitors pulling off as well. Her chuckling seemed to be filled with malice. "You fool, Nicholas!" Nick tensed. "Y-You bastard! It can't be!" She yanked her breathing regulator off of her muzzle. "Thanks to you, I live again!" Nick's worst fears were realized, he prepared to attack. "Bastard!"

"W-Wait, Nick! I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm just kidding! It's just a joke! A joke!" She frantically tried to explain, but Nick just growled at her. "Sorry! I was just messing with you a litt.e It's definitely me! I'm Judy Hopps. I was born February 19, 1992. My parents' names are Bonnie and Stu. I like to collect bunny plushies!" Nick just stared in disbelief.

"Who's the female lead in the 1981 film, Tarzan, the Ape Man?" "Bo Derek" "Who sang the parody of 'Beat It.' named 'Eat It'?" "Al Yankovic"

"Good grief. I guess you are the real thing, if you know pointless crap like that." Judy let out a sigh of relief. The chief would never let her hear the end of this if he found out.

Author's Note: Nick's Stand "Muzzle" is named after a band of the same name that debuted in 1994. It's stand ability is to create restraints out of anything. Dawn's Stand "Guns 'n' Roses" is able to leak chemicals of any property she desires.


End file.
